It is never gonna happen
by blondie2
Summary: Why is Lana the only one the villians go after? I'll change that....ChloeClark and ChloeLex thoughts
1. the incident

It is never gonna happen  
  
by blondie "cdiminyatz@hotmail.com  
  
*this is my first fanfic-give me a break*  
  
*all reviews are welcome-even u wanna tell me how much it sucks*  
  
*I wrote this-it came form my own jacked up mind*  
  
*please don't steal it or post it anywhere without telling me*  
  
*I have only seen the already shown episodes-there may be a few spoilers*  
  
*I don't own these characters*  
  
  
  
I am such a klutz.  
  
"Your body is just growing faster than your reflexes hun, don't worry about it." Yeah, right Mom. There is a reason I never got past the "beginner" classes in Ballet.  
  
OK-get to the point Chloe.  
  
I am walking to class with Clark talking about this stand-up comedy show I saw over the weekend when he says something hilarious (don't ask what-I tried to explain it to Pete and it turns out it's one of those "u had to be there things") as we start to walk down those steep and hazardous stairs.  
  
I am laughing a laugh that could easily get me committed and being the total klutz that I am-I trip.  
  
Suddenly I am tumbling down about 12 cement steps in front of a good proportion of the student body. Snap. Crack. Pop. If I had not been treated like a crash dummy, I would have made some crack about my breakfast coming back to haunt me.  
  
Thank God I wear my backpack so low. When I finally hit the bottom, I pretty much fell right on my back onto the ground. I have watched those "Stunts Gone Wrong" type shows-I could have easily broken my skull open.  
  
My backpack had somehow flopped up by my head and cushioned the blow to the cement- a little.  
  
I surprisingly didn't pass out, from the pain or the fall. I lay there and just looked at the sky for a moment. The clouds were gray and it looked like it could start raining any minute.  
  
I looked up to the top of the stairs.  
  
There was Clark. His mouth was open in shock.  
  
Next to him was Lana, with a similar expression on her face.  
  
I admit it-for a second, it hurt more that he had been too busy trying to be by her then to reach out for a second and grab me before I fell than the fall itself.  
  
If I had been Lana, no way I would have fallen. If I had fallen, he would definitely ran to my side much quicker. Sure, he's running down the stairs pretty fast now, but if I had been Lana.  
  
I still haven't gotten up when he reaches me. Everyone else is either staring, laughing, trying not to laugh, or acting like nothing happened. She is right next him. She asks me if I can move, if I am OK. She is being super-nice.  
  
What's the expression? "Kill 'em with kindness?"  
  
I don't really listen to what she has to say. I am looking at Clark. He seems to look me up and down slowly with a focused look on his face. He arrives to my face and asks quietly, with concern in his voice, "Can you get up?"  
  
He looked at me with those eyes. Oh my God. He could have just shot me, but if he looked at with those eyes, with that face, with that expression, I would still love him.  
  
Yeah, I love him. I know, it is never gonna happen. I realized that when I saw this picture that Pete took. In it, I am looking at Clark.the way I always look at Clark when I am not looking him in the face. He is looking at Lana, who isn't in the picture, the same way.  
  
I tell him, "I think so." as I go to push myself off the ground. Before both my hands are on the ground, he has both of his toned, tanned, long- sleeved red shirt-covered arms out. I grasp his biceps as he lifts so effortlessly off the ground. For a second, more like a nano, he holds me.  
  
If I never marry, that moment will get me through a lot of lonely nights.  
  
"Does your head hurt?"  
  
"More than anything else, but my ass is running in a very close second."  
  
He blushed. The perfect shade of red to his tanned cheeks. I could have passed out from just that.  
  
I start to walk a few steps away from him. Nausea hits me like a car going 60mph. I try to prepare myself for what Rice Krispies looks like on its way up. I keep walking, I think I only made it about a step. I lost all feeling in my body before hand-that moment when I was still conscious but not feeling anything was actual pretty great.  
  
Everything went black.  
  
I didn't feel Clark catch me before I hit the ground.  
  
I could still hear everything. I just couldn't feel or really think.  
  
"Chloe?"  
  
"Chloe!?"  
  
"Chloe, I am going to put u on the ground, OK?"  
  
Now that I think back on it, he sounded kind of panicked. Me, I was in a non-feeling of blackness. I would've agreed to being a jar of peanut butter at that point.  
  
"OK, Clark."  
  
He put my legs up to get the blood back flowing to my head, like I had told him to after seeing my cousin pass out once.  
  
It all came back pretty quickly. I had this rush of energy. I could have gone and ran a mile-enthusiastically. I started to get up.but then Clark picked me up in his arms.  
  
I now know what heaven is like.  
  
He picked up my backpack slowly off the ground, so he wouldn't drop me.  
  
I couldn't stop smiling. It wasn't possible. You couldn't not smile in Clark Kent's arms.  
  
"What are you smiling about?"  
  
My smile could only grow at another realization.  
  
"We are getting out of Math right now."  
  
He smiled as he began walking toward the nurse's office.  
  
This could be the perfect timing.everything could be great from here and out.I was about to open my mouth to ask him to the winter dance when.  
  
His smile suddenly grew much larger.  
  
"Lana is going to the winter dance, she says she owes me two dances to make up for the ones she missed."  
  
With that comment, I had my final realization of the day.  
  
It is never gonna happen. 


	2. feeling safe

Feeling Safe  
  
by blondie  
  
cdiminyatz@hotmail.com  
  
pairing: chloe/clark thoughts.  
  
rating: PG-13 to be safe  
  
*I don't own anything.I live in a box outside Wal-Mart*  
  
*I don't know what is wrong with my uploading.I upload with no mistakes and then appears on the website with a lot mistakes-so give me a freaking break peoples.*  
  
Slight concussion.  
  
Go home.  
  
Get some rest.  
  
Don't fall asleep.  
  
So I went home. I called my mom, she picked me up. I walked into my room and looked at my bed the way I look at Clark, with a great want even though I knew I couldn't have it. I did what little homework I had, plus the math problems that I knew I was missing. After that I just sat.  
  
Sitting is.what you when you want to go to sleep.  
  
I felt myself slipping.laying down on my bed.I was warm even without my comforter over me.sweet sleep was consuming my body and mind when.  
  
RING.  
  
I must have done something in another life.something major.been in on it with the snake and Eden or something.  
  
RING.  
  
That one got me off my feet. I walked over to the phone. I considering throwing it across the room. I wouldn't mind seeing it smash into pieces.then it would never ring again.  
  
RING!  
  
The last ring seemed much louder than the first two.  
  
*Duh, Chloe. You are closer than you were the first two rings.*  
  
I picked up the phone and held to my head, figuring that if I was tired enough, I could convince myself that it was a pillow.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Silence was my reply. I don't think I would have been as mad if the person had actual hung up on me, but they were there.I could hear breathing.and an annoying lack of a voice.  
  
"HELLO."  
  
I was much more awake now. I can only get so angry when I am sleepy. The anger I was feeling was more like me on about four Mountain Dews.  
  
"WHO IS THIS?!"  
  
Then they answered.  
  
"Quite the fall you had today Chloe.you should be careful.accidents happen all the time.I'll see again Chloe."  
  
The voice was chilling. It remained calm even with the between the lines threat I just said.too calm.  
  
I stared into my mirror and just kept the phone in my hand.  
  
I knew I wasn't going to try to fall asleep after that.  
  
****  
  
My mother's voice made me jump high enough to give myself another head injury.  
  
"You want any dinner honey?" she asked in her soft spoken voice.  
  
"No thanks Mom."  
  
With that, she closed the door and I listened to her walk back down stairs.  
  
I sat back on my bed and wrapped both my arms around my legs as tightly as I could. I tried to remember a time when I was this scared.  
  
The fire, that had been worthy of a few nightmares., but it had been quick fear. The kind that caught you off guard and you had to deal with as it hit you. This wasn't quick fear.  
  
The mass-murder.  
  
The last sleepover Clark and I had had. Pete had to stay at his aunt's house for some reason. Clark and I were so mad at her that night.as Pete had also been.  
  
Clark and I both decided to sleep outside in sleeping bags. No tent.  
  
An older guy walked by us as we were talking outside. He was working on the farm for Clark's dad.one of his friend's son on or something like that.  
  
He told us a story about a mass-murder who had escaped from prison earlier that day. He spoke like an aged story-teller.with the only light we could see of him coming off his light cigarette and the smoke he blew out of his mouth. He told us how the guy had raped and murdered over twenty little girls.and how the only way the cops caught him was when he turned himself in.  
  
Then he just walked away. Mentioned that the guy had escaped earlier that day and then he just walked back into the house.  
  
I was scared that night. Clark had been there. Something startled me and I grabbed him. I told him how scared I was and how I wasn't so sure about sleeping outside. He held me and told me that he wasn't going to let anything happen to me.  
  
That was the last time I had been this scared. Clark had made me feel like I could have had a knife to my throat with the mass-murder's dirty hand wrapped on the handle, but as long as he was there, I knew nothing was going to happen to me.  
  
Right then I wanted the reassurance. I wanted to feel that safe again.like I had in Clark's arms after the fire.  
  
He made me feel safe. He made me feel giggly and clumsy and sometimes a little ditzy .but he also made me feel safe.safer than I had felt in a while.  
  
With that thought as my determination, I went downstairs, said I was going out, and began my walk to Clark's house. 


	3. overreacting

Overreacting  
  
By blondie  
  
cdiminyatz@hotmail.com  
  
*I don't own any characters, actors, storylines,.supermen,.damn.*  
  
*I am not to sure where I am taking this.I making it up as I go*  
  
*If there is a . just in the middle of a sentence it should be a . . . , I have tried to fix this, but "there is work to be done"*  
  
Clarks' p.o.v.  
  
I wasn't there.  
  
I wasn't there when she needed me.  
  
She could have died today.because I wasn't there.  
  
I had seen Lana, so I started walking over to talk to her. I looked back at Chloe to show her where I was going, and then she wasn't there anymore.  
  
That scared me; the idea of not being there to save Chloe or just the idea of Chloe being hurt. I not sure which scared me more, but both combined was not a good way to start off a Friday afternoon.  
  
****  
  
Chloe's p.o.v.  
  
I should have brought a jacket.  
  
I should asked for a ride actually.I think it's about a mile and a quarter to Clark's farm, even though we are the nearest family to them.  
  
What else was I not supposed to do while I had my concussion?  
  
"NO exercise."  
  
I should just tattoo "damsel in distress" to my forehead. Not that I didn't like being saved, but I hate feeling this weak. I am not a feminist or anything.but I am all for stuff like "Army Barbie." (Now my little sister and brother can play happily together, even though their games lack an urge for world peace.)  
  
I continued to walk down the road.  
  
I should have brought a flashlight.  
  
There weren't any lights on this road.it was a dirt road about a month ago. The sky still looked like it could rain any minute. Rain mixed that cold wind that blew right in your face.what a happy day.  
  
Suddenly it hit me.  
  
What exactly was I going to tell Clark?  
  
"I got this creepy phone call that scared the hell out of me and I figured that if you held me for a while I wouldn't feel so bad?"  
  
All the other times I needed him, he had just showed up. He knew what was going on probably before I did. I have never ran to him before.  
  
"Oh my buff, hot friend, please save me from.a prank caller!"  
  
How stupid was I being? It was probably just someone who didn't like the paper or the editor of the paper and managed to get my number. Practically everyone had seen me fall.  
  
'Note to self: concussions make you overreact'  
  
I was too close to Clark's now.but now I needed a cover-up story.  
  
"I just wanted to hang out."  
  
Usually when I "hung out" it was with Clark and Pete but.ah-ha!  
  
I remember that Pete has a date tonight.  
  
Clark and I would probably just watch TV or something.it was past dinner time but we could always have some ice cream or something else sweet.  
  
He would most likely be a little suspicious.but hopefully I could pull off that nothing is wrong.  
  
****  
  
I was pretty tired by the time I actual got to the door. I grabbed my upper legs and took a few deep breaths. The concept of ringing the doorbell meant reaching out my arm and pushing the little glowing circle.  
  
I was more than pretty tired. I was.near another state of unconsciousness. I leaned against the wall with my left hand and pushed the evil circle with my index finger. I waiting what seemed like less than a second before the door opened.  
  
There he was. He was in a gray T-shirt and plaid boxes. Yup. There he was.  
  
"Chloe." He seemed a little a surprised, but he still had the little smile on his face.  
  
"Hey Clark." I managed to squeak out.  
  
"Everything OK?" His smile hide itself for long enough for his eyes to show concern.  
  
"Yeah, I just thought we could.hang out?"  
  
"Come on in." He motioned for me to follow behind him.  
  
We both sat on the couch in front of the already blaring TV. Some funny show was on.three jokes had already been made since we had walked off the door to the couch. As we were both laughing, I remembered something that had happened before.  
  
"Do you remember in third grade.when Pete had a crush on Ms. Jenny?" I said trying not to burst out laughing.  
  
He made that cute confused expression of his; when he looked up with his head slightly turned.  
  
"Enlighten me." he responded.  
  
"Ms. Jenny was our teacher helper; I think she was just taking a year off in between high school and college. He would always stare at her without even realizing it. Then that one day."  
  
Within minutes, I had Clark and I laughing till we could barely breathe. After that, we started making fun of infomercials.it was that late; infomercials was all that was on.  
  
The last thing I remembered was falling asleep in Clark's arms.I wasn't sure whether or not I was dreaming. 


	4. not reacting at all

not reacting at all  
  
By blondie  
  
cdiminyatz@hotmail.com  
  
* I don't own anything*  
  
* don't post my story without asking.ask nicely*  
  
* I don't know if Chloe has any brothers or sisters.I just added that in for the hell of it*  
  
*please review.your opinions matter to me*  
  
Chloe's p.o.v.  
  
Within an a week, I had been able to put the whole thing behind me. I had enjoyed waking up in Clark's arms.it wasn't just another dream.  
  
The winter dance was tonight and I was going, not with anyone or anything, but Clark and Pete were going to be there and what else was did I have to do on a Friday night?  
  
Pete was actually bringing his date.  
  
Clark kept smiling and mentioning how Lana said that she owed him TWO dances.  
  
Like I said, I had nothing else to do on a Friday night.  
  
****  
  
I walked over to my locker, happy to practically empty my backpack into it. I got in a bit of a spat with my locker lock, but afterwards he apologized and we made up.  
  
As soon as I had the locker open, a picture fell out. It was your basic three by five picture; I picked it up right away just to make sure that it hadn't gotten wrecked as it had come untaped from my locker door.  
  
The first thing I noticed was that it wasn't one of my pictures.  
  
The second thing was that there had been some digital work done on this picture. Things had been added to it, or changed.  
  
The third thing was that it was a picture of me; sleeping; on my bed; from earlier that morning.  
  
The forth thing I decided to focus on was the digital work done to it. Both my eyes had been blacked, one made more swollen than the other. I had a cut fat lip, and a little blood dripping form my nose.  
  
The final thing I noticed was that my throat was slit in the picture.  
  
I couldn't scream.  
  
I couldn't even breathe.  
  
My skin turned to ice as my blood ran cold. My lungs seemed to burn; a sensation that made me sick to my stomach as the outside of me was freezing and the inside boiled. I could only see the picture, anything in the background was black and blurry. It was suddenly silent, aside from my own heart beat, which seemed to change it's pace every four seconds.  
  
****  
  
1 Clark's p.o.v.  
  
I thought something had been wrong with Chloe since last week when she had come to my house, around nine at night.  
  
I've known her long enough to know that she wasn't going to talk unless you caught her red handed. She didn't really like confrontation, and she would avoid any problem for as long as possible hoping that things would sort themselves out.  
  
When I saw her at her locker, I knew this was something big. She seemed so frozen, like if I touched her she would break.  
  
Chloe doesn't look like that when nothing is wrong, and even if something is wrong, she will still try to look tough cause she hates to be and/or appear vulnerable.  
  
She had all her defenses down. She didn't even seem to be there. She just kept staring at whatever was in her hand, it was the only thing that kept her from just breaking down and crying. What was that.a note? A picture?  
  
"Chloe?"  
  
****  
  
Chloe's p.o.v.  
  
There are points in my day when I just zone out. I don't just sit there and not think at all like some people, I play a song in my head.  
  
Usually I can think of a song for every occasion. I couldn't for this one. No words seemed to describe it right.  
  
I had to keep thinking it as nothing; if it was thought of something then I would have to react as I felt and I would have to involve someone else in my own petty difficulties. If I didn't feel anything, if I didn't show anything, it wasn't anything.  
  
I didn't even hear Clark.  
  
I just put the picture in my pocket and walked away.  
  
I had to get home and get ready for the dance.  
  
I wasn't about to make a big deal of something that I couldn't let effect me.  
  
'They can only hurt you if you let them.'  
  
I was tired of getting hurt, and plus I planned on breaking down emotionally at home, where Clark wasn't there to ask me what was wrong, and I could be alone.  
  
****  
  
Clark's p.o.v.  
  
It didn't surprise me that she just walked away from whatever the situation was. What surprised me was that she had left her locker wide open, along with her backpack, and she hadn't even put one book in her locker.  
  
I knew then that if she wasn't going to tell me what was going on, I needed to find out on my own, by ALL means necessary. 


	5. finding out

Finding out  
  
By blondie  
  
cdiminyatz@hotmail.com  
  
*I own nothing*  
  
*as long as I have one person reviewing each chapter, I will do my best to keep writing this story*  
  
*if you know any good smallville websites, please e-mail the addresses to them*  
  
*the lyrics are to "Falls Apart" by Sugar Ray*  
  
Chloe's p.o.v.  
  
I had to keep walking.  
  
I also had to stop crying.  
  
I didn't even realize I was until I could only see blurs. I doubt I was even that far from the school, but at that point I didn't have the best grasp of what was going on around me.  
  
I didn't even feel him grab my arm, and I could barely make out his face as he pulled me towards him.  
  
****  
  
Clark's p.o.v.  
  
I had to know what was going on. I needed her to talk to me.  
  
Then I saw her crying.  
  
The only other time I had seen Chloe cry was when she was five  
  
and her cat got ran over by a car. She only shed a few tears then  
  
made me promise never to tell anyone. This was different.  
  
  
  
She was bawling like there was no tomorrow, but quietly enough  
  
to not attract any attention, not that there was anyone around  
  
besides me; the school was empty.  
  
  
  
The scary thing was that she didn't realize that she was bawling.  
  
  
  
She just kept walking like everything was normal.  
  
  
  
When I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me, it seemed as if  
  
I was her out of the little world of sorrow she seemed to be so lost  
  
in.  
  
"Clark?" she seemed to be surprised.  
  
"Chloe, everything is going to OK."  
  
With that said, she fell into my arms and continued to cry. After  
  
about a minute she started telling what was going on; the phone  
  
call, and the picture.  
  
I asked if I could see the picture.  
  
Between seeing her crying like that, and then seeing this picture, it  
  
took all my strength to hold her and not cry myself.  
  
****  
  
Chloe's p.o.v.  
  
This was too much. I needed to just let go of reality to a certain  
  
extent. So while in Clark's arms, I found some peace and  
  
reassurance.  
  
She falls apart by herself  
  
No ones there to talk or understand  
  
Feels sustained, dries here eyes  
  
Finds herself, opens the door inside  
  
People see right through you  
  
Everyone who knew you well  
  
Falls apart, might as well  
  
Day is long and nothing is wasteful  
  
Runaway runaway  
  
Hold, hold you but your going away  
  
Runaway runaway  
  
(Want) Hold (Want) you tomorrow but your leaving today  
  
You walk along by yourself  
  
There's no sound, nothing is changing  
  
Been gone away, left you there  
  
Emptiness is nothing you can't share  
  
All those words that hurt you  
  
More than you would let it show  
  
Comes apart, by yourself  
  
All is well and everything is wasted  
  
Runaway runaway  
  
(Want) Hold (Want) hold you but your going away  
  
Runaway runaway  
  
(Want) Hold (Want) you tomorrow but your leaving today  
  
Sometimes we'll feel around and this dance instead can't be down  
  
All the sound of me on my own  
  
Any sound of me again it's time away surround around a friend  
  
I know where I know where no where to runaway  
  
She falls apart, no one there  
  
Hold her hand, it seems to disappear  
  
Falls apart, might as well  
  
Day is long and nothing is wasted  
  
Runaway runaway  
  
(Want) Hold (Want) hold you but your going away  
  
Runaway runaway  
  
(Want) Hold (Want) you tomorrow but your leaving today  
  
Runaway Runaway  
  
Hold (Want) hold you (Want) but your going away  
  
But your leaving today, but your leaving today  
  
Clark walked me home and asked me if I was still going to the dance that night. I told him that I was.  
  
Then I had a brilliant idea.  
  
As he was walking away, I yelled out, "And maybe I can pull you away from Lana long enough for one full song?"  
  
He smiled his amazing smile and yelled back, "I promise."  
  
After he left I wondered how many more up and down/ down and up days it would take before I would be able to get a Prozac prescription. 


	6. the dance

the dance  
  
By blondie  
  
cdiminyatz@hotmail.com  
  
*I own nothing*  
  
*I don't take nor give criticism well.try not to be too mean* *please*  
  
*please do the review thing.I like to hear that I am not just doing this because I am REALLY bored.*  
  
*I did the point of view (p.o.v.) so that you guys don't get confused, but I'll try something else*  
  
* the song is "truly madly deeply" by Savage Garden and I put it in because I like the song and. what the hell I am bored (*  
  
* I realize that I am not that great of a writer, u don't have to tall me that*  
  
  
  
~~I have wasted about.~  
  
Chloe checked her watch.  
  
~~ three hours. I have wasted three hours of my life. ~  
  
Chloe looked around the crowded gym in search of Clark or Pete. ~~ Pete probably took off with his date earlier. God only knows WHAT those two could be doing.. ~  
  
Chloe took advantage of this time by herself to examine her appearance. Her hair was done as it usually was, only now more shiny due to a quick whish of glitter hair spray. Her nails were painted to match her dress, whatever color it was. With the light and the fact that when she had bought it she had been just as desperate as her mother to get out of the store and away from that crazy saleslady.  
  
Again Chloe searched the room, going over in her mind again why she was there.  
  
~~ He promised. And I have nothing else to do on a Friday night except maybe eat half a gallon of ice cream and take a bubble bath. Or I could be putting the final touches on the torch.~  
  
"Chloe."  
  
"Hey Mr. William. I was wondering if I could come in tomorrow and get some work done on the paper."  
  
"Of course." He said handing her the key to the newspaper/journalism room.  
  
"Be careful." he said quietly eyeing her. "No one is around during the weekends, you'll probably be the only one here."  
  
"Thanks." Chloe called out as she watched him walk away. Mr. William was an odd man, who seemed to talk more so to Chloe than any of his other students.  
  
~~ Probably just a lonely guy. I know he isn't married or divorced or anything. God, I'd kill myself before I ended up like him.~  
  
Chloe then saw Clark dancing to a slow song with Lana. They talked to each other for a little while; she nodded her head, smiled, and tossed back her long dark hair.  
  
~~ What is it about her anyway? She's pretty, nice, and.that's it!! There isn't a lot to her; she was a cheerleader, than a waitress, now she is.well, not that much. ~  
  
Chloe instantly felt guilty. Lana had never done anything mean to her, or anyone else for that matter. She was as nice as a nun.  
  
Chloe started laughing out loud after she pictured Lana in a nun outfit, and dancing with Clark.  
  
It had been one of those moments when it seemed as the whole world had gone silent and then someone said or did something really stupid and everyone heard.  
  
That's how it was with the laughing.  
  
Chloe's laugh grew even louder and more uncontrollable. Her thoughts went to someone calling miss cheerleading captain "Sister Lana".  
  
Everyone was already staring at her, but after that thought she snorted and kind of collapsed to the ground. People continued to look at her like she should be in a straight jacket until a fast song started and all the high schooler's short attention spans were directed to another device of entertainment.  
  
~~ Oh my god.that was so.embarrassing.as least I got a good laugh out of it. ~  
  
****  
  
~~ The dance ends in.oh.five minutes. ~~  
  
In the three hours of the dance, Chloe had embarrassed herself, danced to a couple of fast songs with some girls in her English class, nearly ruined her dress by almost spilling punch all over it, and been asked to dance by three different guys: on worked on the paper with her, the other two she didn't know.  
  
None of them had been Clark.  
  
~~ It isn't even that big of a deal. So he broke his promise to me. Promises are overrated. My mother would always say, "I can't promise you anything." I don't know if that was because she didn't want to break a promise to me or always make me feel insecure. ~  
  
With her back to the bleachers and her head facing the dance floor, Chloe searched the room for Clark for maybe the billionth time that night.  
  
She couldn't see the guy walking towards her from behind.  
  
Clark had turned down an offer from Lana for "just one more dance", but he realized that there would only be one more song played and then he spotted Chloe.  
  
She kept her eyes forward and did not feel any eyes on her.  
  
Her mind was deep in focus to find Clark when she felt warm breath in her ear and heard a familiar male voice say, "Boo."  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!" Chloe cursed as she jumped nearly a foot off the ground. She turned around and saw Clark laughing, then trying no to laugh when he saw her glaring at him.  
  
"Sorry." He said with sincerity.  
  
Clark then offered her his hand and said, " Would you like to dance?"  
  
****  
  
The next few minutes seemed to blur in Chloe's mind. Afterwards she had trouble remembering what had actual happened and what she had dreamt about more than once.  
  
The only thing she could really be sure of was that warmth and safety she felt in Clark's arms as the music played. In that few minutes, it seemed as if everything her and Clark had had in the past years was all eased into a moment; a moment Chloe had all imaged having with Clark, but never thought it could actual happen.  
  
Although she felt nothing and everything in that few minutes, she tried her best not to think. She simply absorbed the moment and everything about it.  
  
I'll be your dream I'll be your wish  
  
I'll be your fantasy  
  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
  
Be everything that you need  
  
I'll love you more with every breath  
  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
  
I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on  
  
A new beginning  
  
A reason for living  
  
A deeper meaning  
  
And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
  
I'll make a wish to send it to heaven  
  
Then make you want to cry  
  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty  
  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of  
  
The highest powers  
  
In lonely hours  
  
The tears devour you  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
  
I want to lay like this forever  
  
Until the sky falls down on me  
  
Oh can you see it baby?  
  
You don't have to close your eyes  
  
'Cause its standing right here before you  
  
All that you need will surely come  
  
I'll be your dream I'll be your wish  
  
I'll be your fantasy  
  
I'll be you hope I'll be your love  
  
Be everything that you need  
  
I'll love you more with every breath  
  
Truly, madly deeply do  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
  
I want to lay like this forever  
  
Until the sky falls down on me 


	7. figuring it out

Figuring it out  
  
By blondie  
  
cdiminyatz@hotmail.com  
  
*I own nothing*  
  
*I don't take nor give criticism well.try not to be too mean* *please*  
  
*please do the review thing.I like to hear that I am not just doing this because I am REALLY bored.*  
  
* I realize that I am not that great of a writer, u don't have to tall me that*  
  
*I added in her siblings just because I don't know and I have mentioned them in a previous chapter.*  
  
I sat at my computer typing away as if there were no tomorrow. The Torch didn't even need to be done till Wednesday, but there I was on Saturday.by myself.  
  
I usually don't mind being alone, but I was so used to being able to hear SOMETHING going on outside. Now the whole school was silent.  
  
This was the first time I was alone since the picture, and the phone call.  
  
I tried not to think about either one. The phone call I could brush off as a prank pulled by some dumbass pothead who needed something to do before his dealer got him another pound.  
  
The picture.that was different.  
  
It taken some work, some patience.  
  
Someone who had been close enough to me to take the picture.someone who had been in my bedroom.  
  
I tried not to think about it.  
  
I had just finished typing up the last story when the two cups of coffee I had drank got to me. I had had to pee for the past five minutes, but now that I was done, I felt I could allow myself the relief.  
  
I pressed the save button and walked down the hall to the bathroom, leaving the door to my office open.  
  
****  
  
I came back to my office and sat down in my seat. I had not been gone for more than five minutes.  
  
My seat was warm. I looked around the room quickly and didn't see anyone or anything out of place.  
  
Then I saw the computer screen.  
  
It was the paper I had just finished, with another thing added.  
  
An obituary.  
  
~Chloe Sullivan (1986-2001)  
  
On last Saturday, Chloe Sullivan was brutally killed while finishing up her latest edition on "The Torch". She stabbed multiple times in the back and suffered from a skull facture. The rumors of her having been raped or sexually assaulted before the murder have been unconfirmed. Her funeral will be held on Friday at noon. The school will be holding a memorial for Chloe on Thursday night at six. She left behind her mother, a brother, a sister, many friends, and a paper that she devoted herself. We will miss u Chloe.~  
  
I stared at it in shock.  
  
I didn't know what to say or do or think.  
  
I went on autopilot.  
  
Then I heard breathing behind me.  
  
I spun around in my chair slowly. She stood there with her long dark her and a smirk on her face that I had never seen before. She stood there looking as if she had just accomplished something worthy of smiling about.  
  
"Hi Chloe." Lana said.  
  
*~*~*~* Author's note: I have never read an obituary. So don't yell at me!! I know this short, I haven't written in a while and I know how I want to finish this and I will, but I want to hear your opinions before I write the next chapter. Please review. 


	8. chaos

chaos  
  
By blondie  
  
cdiminyatz@hotmail.com  
  
*I own nothing*  
  
*I don't take nor give criticism well. try not to be too mean* *please*  
  
*please do the review thing.I like to hear that I am not just doing this because I am REALLY bored.*  
  
* I realize that I am not that great of a writer, u don't have to tall me that*  
  
* I don't know Chloe's whole family situation.so don't quote me on any of that*  
  
~ Lana Lang. Sweet quiet Lana Lang. It's always the quiet ones. They usually aren't as popular as Lana, but they are always quiet then one day. ~  
  
Chloe stared at Lana in utter shock. Everyone had always thought on her as the nicest and most popular girl in school. Chloe had thought in the back of her head that the nice thing was all an act more than once, now she had something to back it up.  
  
She just stared at Lana, in a mixture of disgust, shock, and fear.  
  
Lana kept smiling. Then she started twirling her hair and wandering around the room with dazed look on her face.  
  
~ Sweet Jesus, what is that girl on? She looks a little drunk. ~  
  
Chloe sniffed the air and smelt only a combined scent of her and Lana perfumes.  
  
"I broke it off with Whitney." Lana said.  
  
"And asked out Clark five minutes later."  
  
~ First she sends me death threats, now she tries to break my heart. She is the devil him.herself. ~  
  
Chloe stared at Lana and tried her best not to cry. She knew that this could happen. She had seen her looking at Clark. That didn't soften the blow at all.  
  
"I thought you should know." Lana paused and looked a little guilty for a second. Just a second.  
  
"I know that you have had your eye on him for like forever, and I just thought you should know before you considered ever having a chance in hell with him."  
  
With those final cruel knives considered words shot from her painted mouth, she turned and walked out of the office.  
  
Chloe looked around and decided that she had done enough crying for one decade. The last time she had cried before the phone call was when her dad had announced that he was leaving.  
  
Chloe deleted the "extra" in her paper and saved her latest edition of "The Torch" to her computer.  
  
She picked up her bag and walked out of her office.all while promising herself that she wasn't going to cry.  
  
****  
  
Chloe was walking towards her house when she saw a red pick-up truck driving down the road.  
  
~ No one uses this road. No one except Clark's family and mine.~  
  
She didn't recognize the truck, and she couldn't recognize the driver from where she was.  
  
Suddenly the car seemed to speed up. It seemed to blur as it drove closer towards her, then pulled up to the side of her and stopped suddenly.  
  
Chloe now recognized the driver, but not the expression on his face nor the look in his eye. When he glared at her with a look of hatred, she started to walk away quickly.  
  
"Oh no you don't." he said matter-of-factly as he jumped on of the car and easily grabbed her.  
  
He held her tight against him as he whispered into her ear.  
  
"Did I not scare you enough Chloe? You and Clark? That shit in the beginning was already enough to make me do something. Now him and her are going out. Eye for an Eye Chloe. Did you ever see that movie? Do you want to know what my favorite part in it was?"  
  
With that he put his fingers on the pressure points of her neck and head, causing her to pass out.  
  
He picked her up easily and pressed her in the passenger seat. He buckled her seatbelt and got into the driver's seat.  
  
"He can't say I didn't warn him." he said as he started the car and drove off.  
  
'He takes away something of mine, I take away something of his.' Whitney thought as he smiled and turned to the open road.  
  
*~*~*~* Author's Note: Yeah, yeah. My friend Cat actually suggested that I make Whitney the killer, but it was my idea to make y'all think it was Lana. Hehehehe. If you haven't seen Eye for an Eye, I recommend that you do. ( It's a good movie, but it's rated R kidies.) (Sally Fields is in it!) I don't know how much I will develop that into the story. At this point, I am making it up as I go. Suggestions are welcome. Reviews are desired. Thanks. 


	9. fear

fear  
  
By blondie  
  
cdiminyatz@hotmail.com  
  
*I know I haven't written in like a few weeks and u guys r getting ready to wring my neck but I gotta come up with whatever shit I type out and say is a chapter. I own nothing. I don't even know when or how I will end this. (sigh) oh well*  
  
*this kinda borders the PG-13/R rating cause of the song lyrics. Just shield your eyes and tell your mommy that the school counselor says that she has too much control over you and it may cause you to act out irrationally.  
  
Clark's p.o.v.  
  
I'm surprised I even heard the phone ringing. I had been day dreaming ever since Lana had come over and asked me out.  
  
Then she kissed me.  
  
I was trying to remember everything about it; how she felt against me, how she smelled, even what I saw with my eyes closed as we kissed. That was when I heard the phone ring.  
  
Each ring seemed like a pleading whine.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Clark?" the voice was recognized after a few seconds.but not how I remembered it. Now it sounded frantic and worried.  
  
"Mrs. Sullivan? What's wrong? Is it Chloe?!"  
  
My thoughts before of Lana had now been replaced with flashes of Chloe. All of my memories of her scrambled into a few seconds of years.  
  
Mrs. Sullivan just burst into tears.  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
******  
  
1 Chloe's p.o.v  
  
I woke up with my head leaning against the pickup window. Something dark and cloth was tied around my eyes. My hands were tied together behind my back with a scratchy, thick rope. Although I couldn't feel it through my boots, I knew my feet were facing the same fate.  
  
I smelt the air, only to inhale the slightest hint of Whitney's cologne. I could hear a rock coming from the radio.  
  
miss jones taught me English  
  
but i think i just shot her son  
  
'cause he owed me money  
  
with a bullet in the chest you cannot run  
  
now he's bleeding in a vacant lot  
  
the one in the summer where we used to smoke pot  
  
i guess i didn't mean it  
  
but man, you should've seen it,  
  
his flesh explode  
  
The words shocked me and I wondered what kind of person Whitney really was. I got where he was coming from, in a way.but I had no idea how far he was willing to take it.  
  
slow motion, see me let go  
  
we tend to die young  
  
slow motion, see me let go  
  
what a brother knows  
  
slow motion, see me let go  
  
now the cops will get me  
  
but girl, if you would let me,  
  
ill take your pants off  
  
i've got a little bit of blow we could both get off  
  
later bathing in the afterglow  
  
two lines of coke i'd cut with drain-o  
  
and her nose starts to bleed a most beautiful ruby red  
  
I remembered the movie he had mentioned earlier.  
  
That was my biggest fear right then. If I could die before hand, I would. I if couldn't, hopefully he would kill me afterwards.  
  
slow motion, see me let go  
  
we'll remember these days  
  
slow motion, see me let go  
  
urban life decay  
  
slow motion, see me let go  
  
and i know, my sister's eating paint chips again  
  
maybe that's why she's insane  
  
i shut the door to her moaning  
  
and i shoot smack in my veins  
  
(and wouldn't you?)  
  
see my neighbor's beating his wife  
  
because he hates his life  
  
there's an arc to his fist as he swings  
  
oh man, what a beautiful thing  
  
I knew it was best to pretend to be asleep and not to move. I tried to concentrate on what was going on around me, but not let it affect me.  
  
and death lies close to me  
  
wont grow old to be  
  
a junkie whine-o creep  
  
hollywood glamorized my wrath  
  
i'm the young urban psychopath  
  
i incite murder for your entertainment  
  
'cause i needed the money  
  
what's your excuse  
  
the jokes on you  
  
  
  
Suddenly I felt my arm being pulled. While still driving, Whitney managed to get my sleeve up around my bicep with one hand. I felt a sharp prick in my vein, then a thick liquid forced into my bloodstream.  
  
slow motion, see me let go (oh yeah)  
  
slow motion, see me let go  
  
slow motion, see me let go  
  
My mind slipped away from my body as my thoughts and dreams blurred with reality. My mind saw things better than my eyes as everything swirled into a big pool of color and sound.  
  
The only thing that I could point out was a quick sight of Clark and Lana together, laughing at me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~* Author's note: I know this was short and yeah I said "no more song lyrics" (third eye blind-slow motion) But I am bored and pulling a freaking BLANK!! HELP ME!!  
  
*takes a deep breath*  
  
it was just gonna be one little story.but no.I had to act all cool and try to make some big thing out of it.ok reviews are welcome, but SUGGESTIONS are DESIRED. Thanks.  
  
p.s. I know this sucks but I have finals next week and I have a Ceramics project and EIGHTTEEN PAGE Biology review. 


	10. Incoming Lex...

Incoming Lex…..  
  
By blondie  
  
cdiminyatz@hotmail.com  
  
*I know I haven't written in like months…but I read some old reviews and got a little bit inspired.*  
  
*I own nothing…blah..blah…blah…but if Tom Wellings is up for grabs…*  
  
*please review…I'll read it…pinkie swear…*  
  
*tell me how I do on my characterization of Lex, I am not too sure on hwo to write him…*  
  
Clark's p.o.v.  
  
"They found her bag on the side of the road…"  
  
I ran my hands through my hair. Chloe always had liked my hair. She said it was in better condition than hers. She asked if I did anything special to and I said no. Then she laughed and called me a bitch.  
  
"….tire marks on the street…might have hit her…"  
  
The idea of Chloe being hit by a car had always scared me. Whenever we had to cross the street she walk with her arms up saying, "Who wants to test fate?"  
  
I never did get that. Did she think that maybe fate had screwed up? That she was already supposed to be dead? That this was a chance for fate to fix anything it had done wrong?  
  
She never got hit. Never even came close.  
  
I would've done something if a car ever came close.  
  
"…no suspects so far…"  
  
Suspects. Someone had done this to her. Who? She pressed some buttons with 'The Torch'…but never hard enough to make someone so angry that they would actual hurt her.  
  
Once during math class, this girl went on about how strong she was and how she could kick any guys ass. She said something about girls being stronger than guys. Chloe looked at her and said, "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm hella weak!"  
  
I heard her say it before. She could move fast, try to get out of a bad situation…but not put up a fight. Chloe didn't even like to fight.  
  
"Clark? Clark are you listening to me?"  
  
I turned my head to face Chloe's mother. The cop was now sitting down on the couch in her living room.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Do you know anyone…was Chloe…anyone that might of…" she stumbled on the words. I could see the pain in her eyes. The difficulty she was having with trying to express the idea that someone had taken something so precious from her…  
  
"Not that I can think right now." I wish I could.  
  
Silence flooded the room.  
  
Then it occurred to me. Someone who might be able to help.  
  
"Can I use your phone?"  
  
****  
  
Lex's p.o.v.  
  
The phone call from Clark had surprised me. I had not yet heard of the disappearance/possible kidnapping of miss Chloe.  
  
His voice seemed to be filled with more emotion than usual even though he tried to seem calm.  
  
I had only met the girl a few times, but had noticed that she had a certain something about her. She had spunk and …something I couldn't quite put my finger on.  
  
She was very alive, very…there. Lana, to me, had always seemed to be very fake or very dull. I can only hope that her whole persona is an act otherwise that girl will end realizing that someday that she has nothing going for her.  
  
She was pretty, but just that. Some girls you could say glowed or shined or were beautiful. Lana was pretty, and pretty only, nice, but too nice, and from what I heard, now again a cheerleader.  
  
But Chloe, there seemed to be much more to her. I picked up on her attraction to Clark, which she quickly denied.  
  
Then she smiled. She has a better smile than Lana.  
  
He smile faded as quickly as it appeared and said, "Your not gonna tell him, right? Cause if you do Lex Luthor I will print a story so revealing, so humiliating…"  
  
I laughed and promised to say nothing. The girl had animation, color. Lana might as well have been in black and white.  
  
She then went on to say how it didn't matter, how Clark wasn't about to take his view off of Lana long enough to notice a hurricane going on, let alone another girl.  
  
I saw sadness sink into her whole face and stance. Her shoulders sinked, she eyes turned down, and her knuckles found their place in life under her chin. I took pity on her then. I saw how her smile had light the entire balcony we were standing on, I could see how badly she wanted Clark to look at her the way he looked at Lana.  
  
She wanted something she couldn't have. She had already given her heart to someone, only to see that that person didn't even realize it was there, in their hands.  
  
As I drove to the address Clark had given to me, I had the urge to see Chloe smile again. I admit, I wouldn't mind if the smile was because of me, but at that point, I just wanted to see her light up the room again.  
  
Where were these thoughts coming from? Never and my life had I wanted to see someone else happy, aside from Clark and the occasional girlfriend, and now I was desperate just to see this girl smile…just to hear her laugh and again…just to be near her…  
  
I wanted more…I always wanted more…but the thoughts I was having right now were scaring me enough…anything more and I would need to take a cold shower.  
  
I know that Clark wants Lana, and that Chloe wants Clark, but if he's not about take a shot at something better than his current interest, I will definitely take aim. 


	11. Waking Up

Waking Up  
  
By blondie  
  
cdiminyatz@hotmail.com  
  
*I know I haven't written in like months…but I read some old reviews and got a little bit inspired.*  
  
*I own nothing…blah..blah…blah…but if Tom Wellings is up for grabs…*  
  
*please review…I'll read it…pinkie swear…*  
  
*You guys do realize I have no idea what I am doing right?…just checking…*  
  
*for a GREAT laugh…read Nine Months of Trouble in the *NSYNC section…it's sssssssoooo funny…*  
  
*I am not sure whether this will be a Clark/Chloe or Lex/Chloe…maybe I'll kill off Lana…muwahaha..*  
  
Chloe's p.o.v.  
  
I opened my eyes only to discover that I was no longer in the pick-up truck.  
  
How long was I out? What the hell did he put in me?  
  
…had he done anything while I was out…  
  
I did my best to look down at myself, glad to see that my clothes were still in place. My hands were still tied with the rope, along with my boots, but a pole was between my back and my dying hands. I could feel a wetness where my skin met the rope and I knew it was blood. Not a lot, but it was noticeable all the same.  
  
My feet were tied together outside the pole and my boots were still on, keeping the rough rope from shredding my ankles.  
  
I looked around only to see darkness surrounded me. The pole I was against was in the corner, and a little light seemed to be coming up from it. I looked up as best I could, trying not to bang my head against the pole.  
  
I could see that the ceiling only went a few more feet before it stopped, but the pole didn't stop. It went past the ceiling, with a silt around it revealing the shining sky.  
  
So now I knew I was underground.  
  
My only other comfort was that with feet tied together, it would be pretty difficult for that bastard to try to rape me.  
  
  
  
Lex's p.o.v.  
  
The atmosphere of the Sullivan house reminded me of a morgue. Everyone is in shock because they have just lost someone close to them, and it never hit them before that they could lose them.  
  
I held my tongue before saying, "Calm down everyone, she's not lost, she's just misplaced."  
  
Maybe that's why a lot of these farm folk don't like me…  
  
Chloe's mother was upstairs…either calling someone or sleeping…either way she was convincing herself that it was all a bad dream.  
  
Clark simply sat on the couch. He was staring at something…or nothing…  
  
I walked a few feet behind the couch and put my head at his eye level.  
  
It was a picture of Chloe. A recent one.  
  
"So…who are our suspects?" I asked clasping my hands together, doing my best to make it look like this was just another favor I was doing for Clark.  
  
"No one…so far…" He said in a monotone voice.  
  
I could work with monotone. I was used to monotone. Someone starts to show some emotion and then I'm at a lost.  
  
"Who was the last one who saw her?" Aside from the prick who probably had her at his own devices as we speak.  
  
"Her mom, this morning, before she left to go work on 'The Torch'…"  
  
his voice trailed off and his got a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"What?" Hopefully he didn't start crying, remembering something about Chloe and her love for her paper. If farmer-boy here began to breakdown, it would harder for me to keep acting like I didn't give a fuck about some teenage girl who didn't care what other people thought about her or her opinions, who had this ability to make me feel like I was drowning and flying at the same time…  
  
"Lana…said something…about going by the school…she might have seen Chloe" Clark said those words as he got up and power walked to the phone.  
  
I looked at the picture he had been staring at again. That was when I first noticed that Clark was in it too.  
  
Whitney's p.o.v.  
  
She lowered her body to the ground and sat down. She looked up at her pinch of fading light.  
  
I watched from the dark, knowing that she couldn't see me.  
  
I walked away, wondering what was better, that I was leaving in a few hours for the annual family Christmas flight to Florida for three weeks, or that it was supposed to snow tonight.  
  
****  
  
As the plane took off, I felt sorry for her for a second. She was in a location that few knew about, and all she was wearing was her long skirt, sweater, jacket, socks, and boots.  
  
It was going to be a long, cold night for her.  
  
If she didn't freeze to death tonight, she could get eaten by animals ( I could smell her bleeding wrists), or bleed to death, or simply die from starvation and dehydration.  
  
What ever caused Clark the most pain when, more like IF, they found her, was what I knew was best for her. 


	12. Tonight

Tonight  
  
By blondie  
  
cdiminyatz@hotmail.com  
  
*I know I haven't written in like months…but I read some old reviews and got a little bit inspired.*  
  
*I own nothing…blah..blah…blah…but if Tom Wellings is up for grabs…*  
  
*please review…I'll read it…pinkie swear…*  
  
*You guys do realize I have no idea what I am doing right?…just checking…*  
  
*for a GREAT laugh…read Nine Months of Trouble in the *NSYNC section…it's sssssssoooo funny…*  
  
*I am not sure whether this will be a Clark/Chloe or Lex/Chloe…maybe I'll kill off Lana…muwahaha..*  
  
*This contains song lyrics (hush puppies! Hush!) "Tonight, Tonight" by Smashing Pumpkins*  
  
Chloe's p.o.v.  
  
me is never time at all  
  
*time is never time at all  
  
you can never ever leave without leaving a piece of youth  
  
and our lives are forever changed  
  
we will never be the same  
  
the more you change the less you feel*  
  
I could feel it getting colder. I could still feel that was a good sign.  
  
If you can feel then you know you aren't dead.  
  
My wrists had finally stopped bleeding. But the blood had frozen. When I moved my them I could feel the icy blood cut into my skin, encouraging another drop to spill.  
  
****  
  
It seemed as if only a few minutes had gone by but I could feel my body getting numbed more so by the second.  
  
I tried to keep moving.  
  
I really did.  
  
But it saw so cold…  
  
Lex's p.o.v.  
  
*believe, believe in me, believe  
  
that life can change, that you're not stuck in vain  
  
we're not the same, we're different tonight  
  
tonight, so bright  
  
tonight*  
  
Lana had mentioned Whitney being angry about her dumping him.  
  
I don't see how she could dump him, this kid actual has a future. A football scholarship, which could be lost as easily as it was gained, but, hell, it's something.  
  
This caused some looks of deep thought from Clark and Lana, but from what I know, Whitney has nothing against Chloe.  
  
He wishes Clark was killed by stoning, but as far as I know…  
  
He knows Clark is close to Chloe.  
  
He is so fucking dead…  
  
  
  
Chloe's p.o.v.  
  
*and you know you're never sure  
  
but you're sure you could be right  
  
if you held yourself up to the light  
  
and the embers never fade in your city by the lake  
  
the place where you were born*  
  
I looked up through my little hole to the world.  
  
I could see a few stars.  
  
Clark showed some stars up close once…they look like a glowing ball…with glowing foam around them…  
  
I remember once Clark almost fell off the roof. It was hilarious.  
  
I started laughing just thinking about it.  
  
A quiet laugh, seeing as how I could barely move.  
  
  
  
Mr. William's p.o.v.  
  
I was out on my evening walk when I heard something.  
  
Something I heard before, it was very quiet but nearby.  
  
I walked towards the sound only to realize what it was.  
  
Then I grabbed my cell phone and dialed the number.  
  
  
  
Chloe's p.o.v.  
  
*believe, believe in me, believe  
  
in the resolute urgency of now  
  
and if you believe there's not a tonight  
  
tonight, so bright  
  
tonight*  
  
The lights became brighter but blurred through my little window.  
  
I heard a voice. The words and the person speaking them could not be identified, but then it all became clear in my mind.  
  
The pole that I was tied to started to shake. Then a loud thud came from above.  
  
My window was opened to it's full extent.  
  
He looked down on me and smiled.  
  
He reached down and wrapped his arms around me.  
  
I fell into a quick and peaceful sleep knowing that I was safe and Clark had saved me.  
  
Clark's p.o.v.  
  
*we'll crucify the insincere tonight  
  
we'll make things right, we'll feel it all tonight  
  
we'll find a way to offer up the night tonight  
  
the indescribable moments of your life tonight  
  
the impossible is possible tonight*  
  
  
  
I watched Lex gently put the passed out Chloe on the stretcher. They wheeled her toward the ambulance.  
  
I jumped into it and held her hand.  
  
I told her that her mom was on her way and was going to meet us at the hospital.  
  
I saw Lex open the door and sit next to the driver.  
  
"Don't worry Clark, she's still here, just a little out of it.  
  
Hypothermia is weird like that."  
  
I squeezed her hand a little tighter and kissed the back of her frozen palm.  
  
"Don't worry Chloe, everything's gonna be okay." I whispered gently into her blue ear.  
  
*believe in me as I believe in you, tonight*  
  
*~*~*~* Author's note: I was trying I make Chloe seem a little delirious at the part when she thought Clark picked her up. It was Lex. Just making sure that was clear.  
  
P.S. I threw in Mr. William cause I remember mentioning him before. I figured if he was already there, he might as well do something. 


	13. Waiting

Waiting  
  
By blondie  
  
cdiminyatz@hotmail.com  
  
*I know I haven't written in like months…but I read some old reviews and got a little bit inspired.*  
  
*I own nothing…blah..blah…blah…but if Tom Wellings is up for grabs…*  
  
*please review…I'll read it…pinkie swear…*  
  
*You guys do realize I have no idea what I am doing right?…just checking…*  
  
*for a GREAT laugh…read Nine Months of Trouble in the *NSYNC section…it's sssssssoooo funny…*  
  
*I am not sure whether this will be a Clark/Chloe or Lex/Chloe…maybe I'll kill off Lana…muwahaha..*  
  
(at this point, Clark and Lex are in the waiting room of the hospital)  
  
Lex's p.o.v.  
  
She felt dead.  
  
When I held her in my arms, she felt dead.  
  
There was that second when she was still so awake and hopeful when she smiled at me, but the second I had complete control of her she went limp.  
  
My first thought was that she had died, that her body had given up, that we had been too late, that I had finally found a problem that I couldn't help Clark with.  
  
Then I realized that she was breathing.  
  
Not heavily, not even as often as a person in a normal sleep would, but I felt her take that little breath.  
  
Chloe is a survivor, like Clark and me.  
  
One of those people who refuses to die, no matter what.  
  
Ever see those Halloween movies? Remember Michael Myers?  
  
  
  
Clark's p.o.v.  
  
As soon as we knew where she was, I had looked her over with my x-ray vision.  
  
Nothing broken, her wrists were bleeding, but that was it.  
  
Funny saying 'that was it.' Considering what she had been through the past twelve hours, to say her injure was only considered "minor."  
  
I know Chloe. She doesn't get mad unless she's really pissed and loses it, even when that happens, she's seems more upset than angry.  
  
It upsets her to get angry.  
  
She once said that it scared her too, that when she got angry she only ended up hurting other people or herself. I smiled and said join the club.  
  
It was weird seeing her in Lex's arms.  
  
Not really the fact that it was Lex, but for a moment, that I wanted to be the one holding her.  
  
  
  
Lex's p.o.v.  
  
A young doctor came out into the waiting room. Too young, younger than me probably.  
  
"Chloe Sullivan?" he asked glancing around the room. Chloe's mother, Clark and I were the only ones there.  
  
I can't say it shocked me that even thought we were all sitting next to each other, the child in a lab coat too big for him probably thought we were all there for different people.  
  
Ms. Sullivan stood up first and quickly. Unlike Clark and I, who did our best to not show any emotion at this time, she had been bawling ever since she awoke from her nap that afternoon. She went on about anything and everything, all while never stopping to cry. Neither Clark nor I cared or could make out what she was saying.  
  
That's one of the problems with parents and emotion. Overemotional parents leave the child ending up as a cry baby or numb. Parents that show no emotion end up with no emotion children.  
  
My mother found a good balance between the two; she showed emotion with what she said and how she said it, but it in a over-actor-ish way. The few times I saw her cry…the occasion called for it.  
  
The infant who stood before us as a superior explained that Chloe was suffering from dehydration and blood loss. They had given her a transfusion, hooked her up to an I.V. and recommended she stay a few days to "recoup."  
  
He told us what room she was in, and then as he was walking away, that she was still unconscious, but was expected to wake up any minute.  
  
Then was enough to send her mother into another crying fit, and me and Clark straight to her room.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~* Author's note : I am beginning to lean more towards Chloe / Lex, I don't know what it is, but Lex does have this certain appeal to a girl…hopefully we never see Victoria again, and poor Amy! If I had that many pictures of my crush, I'd make a shire too! 


	14. Opened Eyes

Opened Eyes  
  
By blondie  
  
cdiminyatz@hotmail.com  
  
*I know I haven't written in like months...but I read some old reviews and got a little bit inspired.*  
  
*I own nothing...blah..blah...blah...but if Tom Wellings is up for grabs...*  
  
*please review...I'll read it...pinkie swear...*  
  
*You guys do realize I have no idea what I am doing right?...just checking...*  
  
*for a GREAT laugh...read Nine Months of Trouble in the *NSYNC section...it's sssssssoooo funny...*  
  
*I am not sure whether this will be a Clark/Chloe or Lex/Chloe...maybe I'll kill off Lana...muwahaha..*  
  
Lex's p.o.v.  
  
I had stood by the door to Chloe's room for nearly an hour. A maximum of two people were allowed in the room at one time. Chloe's mother had had her twenty minutes before saying that she had to go to work tomorrow and should go.  
  
I wasn't planning on leaving. I don't even know this girl's middle name or birthday, but I couldn't leave whereas her mother, her own MOTHER, found something more important.  
  
Clark said he wasn't leaving either and I felt better knowing that Chloe had someone she could always depend on like that.  
  
Of course, I would have preferred it was me, but that kind of trust takes time.  
  
After her mother had left, Clark asked that I give him some time alone with Chloe. She was still unconscious but I wasn't exactly up from arguing after this long without coffee.  
  
As soon as I got back from the hospital cafeteria with a cup in my hand, Clark said that he was going to go call his mother to let her know that he was staying the night.  
  
I took a deep breath to prepare myself for whatever was inside.  
  
I thought I had left all this sweaty palm crap in high school. The only other person who made me feel like this was my English teacher in 9^th grade...and that only lasted for a few seconds before I heard her nasal voice talk. I swear she could have been a stand-in on "The Nanny."  
  
Chloe's p.o.v.  
  
I heard a creak.  
  
It was slow, but u could tell the person causing it was trying to kill it with that slow pressure when opening a door.  
  
I opened my eyes and was surprised to find that I wasn't in my bed.  
  
I mentally tried to go over what had happened before I fell asleep.  
  
That's when I suddenly sat straight up.  
  
I was in a hospital bed. I was in a hospital room. I was in a hospital.  
  
I hate hospitals. They smell like a mixture of blood and vomit. And everyone who works here always seems to be so serious and unhappy, but then again you figure, if you worked in a hospital...  
  
I then noticed Lex standing in the doorway. He had a Styrofoam cup in his hand and was wearing his usual, over-priced suit pants and tight-fitting black sweater.  
  
He should wear tight-fitting clothes more often.  
  
He put his cup down on a plastic chair and sat down in the other chair that was closer to the bed.  
  
"I'm not going to ask you if you're okay...cause I know your not. But I am going to tell that you are going to be okay. I'll see to that." he said matter-of-factly.  
  
I turned my head to side slightly and looked at him. Lex Luthor had never shown any interest in me before. The only times I had had anything to do with him was because of both of our connections to Clark.  
  
He was only there because of Clark, and because Clark cared about me, and was going to make sure I was "okay."  
  
"For starters, do you remember everything that happened?"  
  
Do I remember everything that happened...I know I remember more than I'll ever want to...  
  
"I think so." I muttered out quietly. I was surprised at how raspy my voice sounded. My throat was pretty dry from not drinking anything for so long.  
  
Lex walked out without saying a word and returned with a paper cup full of water.  
  
"Drink this." he said in this comforting voice full of concern that I had never heard from him before...the kind of voice a mother has when she tries to give her child medicine, for the first time, cause after the child refuses to take the medicine the comfort and concern in the voice become anger and annoyance.  
  
I went to take the cup with my left hand only to find there was a needle in my arm.  
  
Needles don't usually scare me. I can take your average shot, but to actually have the needle under your skin...  
  
Lex noticed my widened eyes staring at the IV in me and gently pressed the rim of the glass against my lips.  
  
He lifted the glass slowly, my throat swallowing and his hand raising the glass were in sync.  
  
As I felt the last drop go down, he smiled and said, "Better?"  
  
I nodded turning my head to look at him.  
  
I guess by chance, my eyes caught his. I looked at them so closely that I saw my own reflection.  
  
I moved my head back slightly to try see more of him. I kept my concentration on his eyes while still seeing all of his face.  
  
"Much better." I said as quietly as before, but more so in my regular voice now all while staring into those eyes. 


	15. Back to reality...kind of...

Back to reality…kind of…  
  
By blondie  
  
cdiminyatz@hotmail.com  
  
*I know I haven't written in like months…but I read some old reviews and got a little bit inspired.*  
  
*I own nothing…blah..blah…blah…but if Tom Wellings is up for grabs…*  
  
*please review…I'll read it…pinkie swear…*  
  
*You guys do realize I have no idea what I am doing right?…just checking…*  
  
*for a GREAT laugh…read Nine Months of Trouble in the *NSYNC section…it's sssssssoooo funny…*  
  
*I am not sure whether this will be a Clark/Chloe or Lex/Chloe…maybe I'll kill off Lana…muwahaha..*  
  
*this next chapter is going to be for those chloe/clark peoples (author shields herself from the pounding fists of chloe/ lex peoples) understand that nothing is set in stone! Don't beat me!  
  
Chloe's p.o.v.  
  
I was looking so deep into Lex's eyes that I thought I might see his soul when Clark walked in.  
  
At first Lex and I didn't notice him, Clark's usually quiet for such a big guy. You'd think you could hear those big feet of his coming from a mile away…  
  
Suddenly other…not so innocent thoughts came to my mind when I realized how large Clark's feet actual were…  
  
I was preoccupied with these…thoughts…that I didn't notice the conversation going on around me.  
  
Lex walked out of the room saying something about calling the police station, I didn't catch all of it, and his voice seemed to get quieter the more he talked.  
  
Clark took the chair Lex had been sitting in and looked at me.  
  
1 I figured now would be as good a time as any to ask …  
  
"Are you staying the night with me?"  
  
Leave it to me and my sick mind to phrase a simple question…I could probably make asking my grandpa about his knee surgery sound dirty…  
  
"Ahh…I knew one of these days…you would submit to your desires…and ask me that question Chloe." Clark said as smooth as any player ever had.  
  
I started laughing, as did Clark, and I felt a little more like myself.  
  
Despite the fact that I was in a hospital bed, in a hospital room, in a hospital, wearing a hospital gown.  
  
Not to mention the needle in my arm, oh yeah, this was a regular Friday night in Smallville…  
  
"Seriously Chloe, I plan on staying here with you as long as I can." He said with sincerity looking me in the eye.  
  
Call it just my idiotic crush getting the best of me…but the way he said it…meant something.  
  
He could have as easily said, "Yeah, I'm staying." Or "I'll stay" Or "Leave all this free Jell-O out in the open? No way! I am so staying."  
  
But no. He said, "I plan on staying HERE WITH YOU AS LONG AS I CAN."  
  
Yeah, I really shouldn't think so much after head injuries…  
  
It got really quiet in the room. I heard some water drip in the IV bag.  
  
Clark took a deep breath and looked at me again, only this time a little apprehensively and skeptically.  
  
"Do you…do you want to talk about it?"  
  
It…Whitney…car…drugs…pole…Clark.  
  
I smiled at that last one.  
  
"Thank you." I said to him happily, as if he had just bought me my favorite ice cream…just because he saw it there and he knew I liked it…  
  
"For what?" his eyebrows knotted and he looked confused. His head turned to the side and he did this little half smile of his.  
  
"For saving me."  
  
  
  
Clark's p.o.v.  
  
She thinks I saved her.  
  
I am not sure how she thinks I did that.  
  
I had no idea where she was, no one did, Mr. William walking by and hearing her laughing at just that moment was a fluke…  
  
The only thing I could think of was her thinking that I was the one who pulled her.  
  
I wished I had pulled her up. I wanted to, but then I realized that we could have just as easily pulled away the ground and revealed a corpse.  
  
I knew I couldn't handle seeing Chloe as a corpse.  
  
The idea of using my X-ray vision to see if her heart was beating was out of the question. I was look to be seeing half as good as I regularly do with the tears in my eyes that I was trying so hard to keep from falling and becoming noticeable.  
  
I thought of all those times I had saved Lana, only to watch Whitney get the glory of her waking up to him and him being the one to comfort her.  
  
Lex had only been the one to pull her up because he would have been able to handle seeing her laying there dead.  
  
She had smiled when she said that I had saved her.  
  
Did she like the idea of that?  
  
I wasn't about to crush whatever Chloe thought had happened and made her happy about the past 12 hours.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~* Author's note: who else wouldn't mind seeing Clark and Lex dressed up all fancy like again? lol maybe it's just me…you see your major crush and another hot guy, BOTH who are in one of your classes, in sweater vests and ties…gets you all…yeah…guys need to dress up like that more often…but not too often…lol…not so often that they actually liked it… 


	16. Farmboy exposed!

Farmboy exposed!  
  
By blondie  
  
cdiminyatz@hotmail.com  
  
*I know I haven't written in like months…but I read some old reviews and got a little bit inspired.*  
  
*I own nothing…blah..blah…blah…but if Tom Wellings is up for grabs…*  
  
*please review…I'll read it…pinkie swear…*  
  
*You guys do realize I have no idea what I am doing right?…just checking…*  
  
*for a GREAT laugh…read Nine Months of Trouble in the *NSYNC section…it's sssssssoooo funny…*  
  
*I am not sure whether this will be a Clark/Chloe or Lex/Chloe…maybe I'll kill off Lana…muwahaha..*  
  
*I was reading some old chapters with my sister and I realized I have made this BIG ASS MISTAKE!! But none of u have called me on it…so I am not going to bother telling you guys what that and many others are…hehehe…  
  
*I know you guys are mad about the whole Clark taking credit for Lex saving Chloe…but things will be "fixed" due to an idea my sister had…go Erin! Who- HA!  
  
(this is a few days after the last chapter…)  
  
Chloe's p.o.v.  
  
"And here's your bag Miss Sullivan."  
  
I dared to take a look into the bag to reveal the clothes I had been wearing when all of this had happened. Blood stains on the sleeves. I touched my favorite boots were ruined by scratchy rope burns.  
  
I suddenly felt very cold.  
  
Clark must have sensed me tensing up and put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"You okay?" he asked with concern.  
  
I turned around to look at him and put on my game face.  
  
"You should probably carry the bag."  
  
Clark and I walked to the car in the hospital parking lot where at least I thought only Lex was waiting.  
  
"Hey Chloe." Lana said with the fake smile on her face.  
  
Why was she driving from the hospital with me? This is the girl who was nasty as Judge Judy when she came to tell me that she was going out with Clark…  
  
That was it. She was driving back to Smallville with me because of Clark. This was probably like a double date for her.  
  
It was going to be a long trip.  
  
****  
  
The first hour went by uneventfully with the mindless chitchat while the other half slept.  
  
Then Lana decided to see what she could find in the back of Lex's car, while he was driving.  
  
Lex couldn't turn around to see what she was doing at first, but I could and saw half of a confused Clark face and Lana's back.  
  
Lana yelled throughout the entire car, "Lex, what's this on your jacket? Is it blood? Did you get that from picking up Chloe on Saturday?"  
  
I swear that is the most I have ever heard her talk. At least all at once. Wait a minute…  
  
I turned to look at Lex who didn't even turn his head.  
  
"Yes to all of the above." He said in his typical suave fashion.  
  
I went to look at Clark who was now even more enthusiastic about founding stuff on the back of the car than Lana had been.  
  
I knew it would do no good to glare at his back.  
  
I turned on the radio hoping to block out the screaming fight I wanted to be having with Clark at that moment.  
  
You lie you don't want to hurt me  
  
So you lie, buy a little time, and I go along   
  
Everyone looked at Lex, eyebrows were raised, and any fear we had had of Lex Luthor was quickly squished.  
  
"The Driver must have changed the station." He said trying to keep his cool as he pressed another button. It didn't work.  
  
The things, you say  
  
Your purple prose just gives you away  
  
The things, you say  
  
You're unbelievable  
  
This time it was me who changed the station.  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
No one changed the station this time.  
  
Everyone else listened to the radio and talked every now and then the rest of the way home, but I just stared at the window.  
  
It was easier to ignore and not think of Clark that way.  
  
The only time I wasn't looking out my window was at this one random moment when I turned to look at Lex.  
  
Then he looked at me.  
  
I smiled at him and then, almost immediately, he smiled at me.  
  
It wasn't his usually smirked which he passed off as a smile to everyone else, it was something different.  
  
Something real.  
  
I wanted someone to be real with me right then.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~* Author's note: the songs are "You Lie" by Reba McEntire, "Unbelievable" by EMF, and "All you wanted" by Michelle Branch. I know it kinda short, and kinda different. Most of this chapter was my sister's idea…so…if you wanna get mad…yell at her…not me…even though I actually liked this chapter. *sticks her tongue out you people* 


	17. I know

*go to ch.1 for all that info. crap.  
  
*sorry it has been so long…I am a busy girl, I get around …hehehe…no, my friend who lives out of town came by and stayed with me for a while  
  
*I want to thank "Goddess-of-the-Stars" for her suggestion about using a Linkin Park song…I don't actual own their CD, but I will check out some lyrics  
  
Chloe's p.ov.  
  
I walked out of Lex's car and started to walk toward my house when Clark begin to walk with me.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked quickening my pace.  
  
"Chloe…about what happened in the car…" he started.  
  
"Yeah, about that Clark, why the hell did you say that it had been you?" I blurted out as fast as possible while I stopped walking and faced him.  
  
There was an awkward silence. Clark looked at his feet while trying to find the right way to express his feelings.  
  
"I…when Lex picked you up…at first he offered to let me…I said no…I couldn't because…" Clark usual isn't one to talk so much, and when he does, he goes straight to the point.  
  
It was like some weird parallel universe.  
  
He paused and took a breath.  
  
"I couldn't lift you out of there, because you could've been dead."  
  
I looked at him, trying to find out what he was really saying. I had heard loud and clear, but I sensed a bigger picture he was talking about.  
  
"I…I wouldn't have…as soon as I got there I started thinking that you might be…I almost left at one point…if you had Chloe…" Clark suddenly turned his head away from me and I thought that I heard him sniffle.  
  
Oh god…Clark doesn't…it's Clark!…and he's…  
  
I looked up to see his face only to find that he had turned his back towards me and put his head down.  
  
"Your my best friend Chloe…and I don't know what I would've done if I lost you."  
  
I walked in front of him then, and put my arms around him. He seemed a little startled at first, but then he wrapped his arms around me protectively.  
  
With my head in his built chest, I said quietly, "I know Clark. I know."  
  
****  
  
  
  
Author's Note-I know this is short…but sweet Jesus I have WRITER"S BLOCK! For like ALL of my stories! Please HELP! 


End file.
